Post-mix beverage dispensers combine carbonated water with a concentrated beverage syrup to provide a final beverage for dispensing and consumption. The carbonated water is in turn supplied by mixing carbon dioxide gas with water in a carbonation tank, thereby dissolving carbon dioxide in the water. The original, non-carbonated water must be pumped into the carbonation tank at a substantial pressure in order to mix with the pressurized carbon dioxide gas.
The equipment for producing the carbonated water is generally located on-site at the location of ultimate beverage vendor. Periodically the pump and/or other equipment must be removed from service for maintenance and then reinstalled, or in some instances be replaced. Currently, the removal and installation of such pumps generally requires the services of a trained technician. The task generally cannot be accomplished by the end user. However, the beverage vendor rarely has appropriately trained technicians available on staff; instead, a technician with appropriate training and equipment must be called in to service the pumps. This leads to extra delays and costs for maintenance.
Accordingly, what is desired is an improved carbonation pump for a beverage dispenser, with an improved mechanism for rapid, tool-less connection and disconnection of the pump to and from the beverage dispenser carbonation system.